Titans (LittleBigPlanet 3)
The Titans are the main antagonists of LittleBigPlanet 3. They are three gigantic creatures that feed on creativity and imagination. They nearly devoured all of Bunkum's creativity before three heroes came: OddSock, Toggle and Swoop, together they used their powers to defeat the Titans and seal them away. However, it would not last forever. Appearance Green Titan Along with its fellow Titans, the Green Titan was a black entity with fur covering its body, it has ram-like horns, crab-like claws and a cycloptic green glowing eye. The Green Titan is also the thinnest of the Titans. When the Green Titan's physical form was destroyed, it became a glowing green orb. After the Green Titan absorbed some of Manglewood, it became a swamp monster with green scales and a light green glowing insides that is revealed through cracks in its body. It has a single fin on its side, red reptilian eyes that look disturbingly similar to the Negativitron's eyes that are pretty far apart, the Green Titan also has a dinosaur eating a movie reel on its face. The Green Titans mouth is a circle full of light green goo, it also has green octopus tentacles. The most notable thing about the Green Titan in this form is the giant spotlight on top of its head. Yellow Titan Along with its fellow Titans, the Yellow Titan was a black entity with fur covering its body, it has tiny, demon-like horns and three claws with a cycloptic yellow glowing eye. The Yellow Titan was also the widest of the Titans with the thickest fur. When the Yellow Titan's physical form was destroyed, it became a yellow glowing orb. When the Yellow Titan absorbed some of the Ziggurat, it became two, serpentine-like chains with golden padlocks on the end of them. Purple Titan Along with its fellow Titans, the Purple Titan was a black entity with fur covering its body, it has curved up horns and four claws with a cycloptic purple glowing eye. When the Purple Titan's physical form was destroyed, it became a purple glowing orb. When the Purple Titan absorbed some of Newton's machines, it became a giant, Newton-like machine, having a giant hat on its head, a gauge as an eye, the arrow on the gauge acting as a pupil, golden pistons as teeth, a hole filled with water as a throat, a light blue goo dangling above the water-filled hole as a uvula, robotic tentacles and claws as arms and hands and a conveyor belt as a tongue. The Purple Titan's gauge-eye glows purple and is cycloptic like its old physical form. Story Long ago, Bunkum, a planet within the Imagisphere, before the Negativitron's rampage on Craftworld, was tortured and devastated by three giant, blob-like and shadow-like entities simply known as the Titans, the Titans came and devoured all of Bunkum's creativity and imagination through their single eyes. Since everything in the Imagisphere is created by imaginiation, the Titans devouring all creativity and imagination nearly caused Bunkum's complete and utter destruction, however the three heroes, known as OddSock, Toggle and Swoop arrived, with OddSock using his speed, Toggle using his strength, and Swoop using his flight and grace, the three defeated the Titans and destroyed their physical forms, leaving them glowing orbs, the three then trapped the Titans within a tea tin, hoping the Titans would be sealed forever. However, a Sackperson known as Newton wanted to release the Titans and use their powers to make Bunkum the best place in the Imagisphere, he enlisted the help of Sackboy or Sackgirl, telling them the legend of the Titans and the three heroes before saying that tonight a Sackperson called Nana Pud would release the Titans from their prison. After Sackboy defeats Nana Pud's guardian, Newton arrives and breaks the Titans free, the Titan's power making Newton levitate, however when Newton tries to control the Titans, the Titans enter his body and possess him to bring chaos to Bunkum once again. When Sackboy and OddSock meet Newton in Manglewood, he then releases the Green Titan from his body before it begins absorbing parts of Manglewood, making itself a new physical form and fight the heroes, however in the end, Sackboy and OddSock prevail against the Green Titan and retrap it in a tin. The heroes meet Newton again in the Ziggurat, he then releases the Yellow Titan from his body before it begins absorbing two chains and two padlocks within the Ziggurat to make itself a new physical form and fight the heroes, however the heroes, with the help of Toggle's strength, defeat the Yellow Titan and retrap it in the tin with the Green Titan. Once the heroes leave, the tin then begins wobbling a bit before stopping. The heroes meet Newton again within his fortress after Sackboy from his grasp, Newton then unleashes the Purple Titan from his body before passing out, after Newton wakes up he sees the Purple Titan absorbing parts of his fortress before creating a new physical form for itself, no longer needing Newton. Newton attempts to stand up to the Purple Titan, however it eats him, Sackboy and OddSock before fighting Toggle and Swoop. Using a bomb, the heroes destroy the Purple Titan's physical form before retrapping it within the tin with its fellow Titans. During the ending, the Titans try to break out of their prison, however due to Captain Pud reinforcing the lid with chains, the Titans breakout attempt was unsuccessful. Trivia *Some people mistake Newton for the main antagonist of LittleBigPlanet 3, however he is merely a vessel for the more evil and powerful force: the Titans. *The Titans are possibly based on the mythological Titans, as some depictions of Kronos have horns and the mythological Titans are also depicted as giants, the mythological Titans ruled the universe while the Titans terrorized and ruled Bunkum, the main difference is the mythological Titans are depicted as humanoids and ruled the universe while the Titans are animalistic and only ruled Bunkum. *So far, no other Titans have been seen, only the three Titans in LittleBigPlanet 3 have appeared. *The Titans are considered similar to the Negativitron, as both are beings who devour things that are important, creations for the Negativitron and creativity for the Titans, both are villains who have not been redeemed at the end of the story and both appear to be made of negative energy, however the Titans only have a single eye opposed to the Negativitron's four eyes and the Titans are not destroyed at the end of the story but simply sealed away again. Navigation Category:Evil from the Past Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Bigger Bads Category:Dark Forms Category:Genderless Category:Cataclysm Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Giant Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Category:Power Hungry Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deities Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Force of Nature Category:Game Changer Category:Mute Category:Thief Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:LittleBigPlanet Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors